Chapter 1: Preparations
by andyloveskawaii
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic story here! I dunno if this is good, but if it is, please tell me so I can continue writing. Lots of love, Andy-chan :3
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of the Annual Masquerade Ball held in the kingdom of Magnolia. Every year, King Happy holds a customary ball in honor of the efforts of everyone in the kingdom in building the kingdom. The Annual Masquerade Ball is a special one, because it is a time when people from outside Magnolia can come and everyone, even the commoners, are invited to dance with their royal highnesses.

A day before the ball, sisters Erza, Lucy and juvia are making final fittings for their ball gown.

"Erza-neechan, I think this black ball gown complements your red hair very well. I'm sure Prince Jellal would love it," Lucy said admiring the black lace tulle gown.

"You think so?" asked the red-haired princess with an apparent blush on her face.

"I'm sure of it."

"Ah... Juvia is confused," the energetic bluenette princess exclaimed.

"What's the matter Juvia?"

"I don't know whether this dress or this dress is better," Juvia said showing two gowns - a white lace gown embellished with sapphires and a bright royal blue one embellished with diamonds.

"Well, what do you like better?" asked Erza.

"I like.." Juvia stuttered and turned a bright red in the face.

"Well?"

"W-what.. Gray-sama.."

"You should choose the white one, Juvia-chan. I'm sure Gray would like to see you in it," Lucy said with a wink.

Juvia turned redder than before, but she smiled brightly towards her sister. "Thanks, Lucy-neechan. Annnooo.. You don't like Gray-sama or anything right?

Lucy made a disdainful face. "What?" Lucy screamed. "i was just helping you. Mooouuuu, Juvia. You should stop suspecting everyone who mentions Gray's name."

At that, the three sisters laughed hysterically.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Wendy, the youngest of the four sisters suddenly barged in the room. She was with their helpers who carried several boxes.

"They finally arrived and I picked them up from Polyuschka-san."

"You seem to really like her for some reason," Juvia-chan.

Wendy just smiled. The sisters hurriedly rushed to the boxes and started unpacking them. Inside were the most beautiful dancing shoes in the whole of Magnolia. But these shoes were not only beautiful, they are magical as well. For even though Polyuschka hated human, she made them shoes that do not tire you out even as you dance all night.

Lucy smiled hopefully as she picked up a beautiful pair. _Tonight he'll come for sure_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is confusing_, Lucy thought.

"Onee-san, can you help me out?"

"What is it Lucy?"

"WHOA!" Lucy exclaimed. Erza arrived already fully dressed. She was wearing her black lace gown and she looked like a French doll with those soft curls on her red hair.

"You look amazing, Erza-neesan," Lucy said.

Erza answered back with a sweet smile. "Did you need help?" Erza asked kindly.

"I don't know where this ribbon goes to or how to tie it," Lucy said frowning.

Lucy was wearing a beautiful pink ball gown. It has red accents and loads of ruffles and laces were running down from it.

"There. That should do it."

"Thank you. Say, neesan, did Cancer-san do your hair?"

"Yes, he did. He's doing Juvia's hair right now."

Lucy and Erza joined Juvia and Wendy in the other room. Lucy thought her sisters looked amazing. Juvia decided to wear the dress Lucy picked out - the white gown with sapphire embellishments. Wendy looked for a pastel yellow dress and did her hair in a half pony tail. Lucy couldn't believe how cute her sisters are.

"Ah, Lucy-chan. I'll do you hair next -ebi," the big man with the scissors said.

"Okay."

Lucy was looking forward to tonight. It was only once a year when a party this joyful happens in the kingdom. With the wars being waged by kingdoms lately, it was quite a refreshing scene to gather to dance.

Dance. Yes, she's looking forward to it. Suddenly, a memory flashed before her eyes.

_I promise you a dance next year,_ a man's voice said.

_So you will be coming back right?_ Lucy said hopefully.

_Of course. I wouldn't miss it._

_It has been a year. I wonder if he would keep his promise_, Lucy thought. After all, this man was careless and forgetful. He forgets even the most important things on earth.

Cancer did Lucy's hair beautifully. He did a beautiful French updo which made Lucy's dress pop out even more.

"Hime," a young maid said, "everyone is in the ballroom. You are late."

"Oh my gosh, why haven't you said so earlier, Virgo?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry. Is it time for my punishment?"

Lucy ignored the masochistic maid. "Neechan, Juvia, Wendy, we have to go. It's party time!"


End file.
